How Lily and James began
by ClubDead
Summary: I always wondered how Lily and James got together. This story will focus on Lily and James and will be written in both of their point of views. Their friends will also play a large part in the story. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 - What!

Chapter 1 – What?!

Lily POV

It is only Monday and I am stunned! I'm a witch! Severus had tried to convince me of it by showing me we could both do strange things. I never really let myself believe it though; I always told myself it was just some new trick of his; my mind playing tricks on me or the weather acting up. A professor, Albus Dumbledore, I think he said his name was, shows up. One minute we're sipping tea and the next he just straight out says it: "Lily Evans you're a witch." He continued speaking but I didn't even hear another word. He now stands to hand me a letter with a waxed seal with Hogwarts written on it. On the front my address is printed in delicate, green handwriting. Curious as to what exactly is going on, I open the letter and am yet again confronted with green ink.

_Dear Miss Lillian Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. As you are of Muggleborn status a representative of the school will advise you on how to proceed. _

_Wishing you well,_

_Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

I read the letter four times and am still shocked by its contents. I look at my family. My parents too seem to be in somewhat of a shocked state but they both have this look: it seems they are proud? I can't really read Petunia's expression; I believe it may be jealousy? The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself: "What is a muggle?" The professor explained this is what witches and wizards used to refer to non-magical people.

"Lily, at this school you will learn to use, control and perfect your magic not only by learning how to use a wand, but also through potion-making, the study of magical plants and magical creatures. Along with the letter you will find a list of supplies you will need." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper which he precedes to hand to me. "This is where you will get these items. Meet Arthur Weasley in the Leaky Couldron this Friday; all the information is written there for you. Any further inquiries?"

We all shook our heads and with that he bid us farewell. The rest of the day was strange, dinner was oddly silent and Petunia excused herself to her room as soon as we finished. We didn't speak again until Thursday. "Where are Mum and Dad?", is all she said. No "Good morning Lily!", nothing. "Shopping I think, why?" "Well when they get back tell them I've gone to the Post Office and then have gone to Melissa's." She didn't even wait for a reply from me, she was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley

Lily POV

We are in London outside a dodgy-looking pub called the" Leaky Couldron" (Petunia had conveniently made plans with her friends) when suddenly a man or rather a teenager pops – quite literally – out of nowhere. He has on long, flowing faded brown robes and has striking red, sot of ginger, hair.

"Hello there, hope I didn't frighten you lot, I usually come walking towards Muggles but I was running rather late. I am Arthur Weasley and I work in the Muggle Artifacts department at the Ministry for Magic. Finished Hogwarts only about three months ago but I volunteered to help you get ready." My father was the first to find his voice: "Hello, my name is John Evans, this is my wife Veronica and my daughter – the reason we're here – Lily." "Alright then, shall we?", and we follow the lead of the cheerful wizard. We are lead through the pub and I notice spoons stirring things of their own accord, as well as knives chopping without a hand to guide them and the floors are being swept by a broom that seems to have a mind of its own. We are ushered into a closed off back alley where the trash cans are. Arthur pulls out a stick from the sleeves of his robes, which I assume is his wand, and taps some bricks in a specific way and order. The brick wall reconstructs itself to form an arched entryway: "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

I wish I'd brought a camera. Arthur speaks again: "Perhaps we should start at Gringotts", and he starts leading the way towards a huge and magnificent white marble building. The pillars out front are made of the same marble with intricate figures of creatures I have never seen before encircling the top of the pillar. I swear one of them just moved!

"This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank, run by Goblins. A word of advice and possibly even caution, Goblins are not like us. We often do not think alike on certain matters but they are the only creatures we can trust with our riches and treasures. First things first, Lily lets set you up with a vault here." Arthur leads us up to an older looking Goblin and half an hour, as well as 150 Pounds later, I have vault 817 and 100 Galleons, 20 of which I have decided to take with me to pay my purchases.

An hour later I have everything I need, including a black cat with a white patch on her chest, except for my wand. Arthur sends us to Ollivander's for the wand and meanwhile he can run some of his own errands. The wand shop is dusty and has a strong smell of something pleasant, yet I can't quite place it. Ollivander is a strange yet pleasant man, he takes my measurements all the while explaining to me the components of wands. Every wand has a core which comes from a magical creature, yet no one creature will give something twice. The first wand I am handed is the perfect one. As I held it I was suddenly engulfed in a warm yellow light. It felt like something had been missing before and now I've found it.

As we exit Arthur shows up and says he has one more stop to make, so Mum and dad wander into a rare artifacts shop, while I venture into a shop named Chocolate Goodness. Nothing looks familiar and I'm engrossed by the variety of sweets. Taking a basket from the front, I fill it with a Doubly-chocolate-chip-fudge bar the length of my entire arm that is supposed to turn your eyes a chocolate brown colour. I add two chocolate frogs, a licorice wand and one pack of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"I'd be careful with those if I were you.", I hear a boy behind me say and I turn around to see a boy with messy black hair and round glasses.

"With what exactly?"

"The beans, well I guess with the frogs as well. Sorry I saw you earlier with your parents and with you being muggleborn you wouldn't know."

"Know what?"

"When they say every flavor, they really mean every flavor. You'll of course get the usual flavours like toffee or chocolate, but could also end up with liver or earwax. As for the frogs, they have spells on them so they like to jump away. I'm James by the way, starting Hogwarts this year as well."

"Lily Evans, nice to meet you. I guess I should pay for this and then I have to go; my parents are waiting for me."

"Well I'll see you in school then. Bye!"

"Yes. Bye!", and I walk out the door and leave Diagon Alley to return home. Tomorrow I leave from Kings Cross Station in London for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. The train leaves from platform 9 ¾ , I can't believe I'll have to run through a solid pillar to get on the platform.


	3. Chapter 3 - Life

Chapter 3 – Life

**5 years later**

Lily POV

"James Potter!", we are now in our 6th Year and he's still acting like a bloody kindergartener. I have just walked into one of the train compartments with my best friends Daniela, Alice and Mia, only to have a bucket of glitter fall on us. A prank like this could only have been engineered by the Marauders; James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and the tag-along Peter Pettigrew. We try to rub off the glitter only to find that once touched it multiplies! The Marauders peek their heads out of the neighboring compartment door trying but failing miserably to contain their laughter.

"What the fuck! What in Merlin's pants have you done to this glitter?!", I yell in their direction. Potter is first to speak: "Ah Evans, you weren't supposed to be on the receiving end. This was meant for Slytherins."

A fuming Daniela is quick to respond: "I don't give a tiny rat's ass who was fucking supposed to get hit by it, just get rid of it now!" Daniela can be the sweetest human being, but she also had a scary side; sometimes it's just best to do as she says. Pettigrew discreetly backs away and I swear I hear him break out into a run down the train. Lupin, the only Marauder I actually consider my friend, pulls out his wand in one fluid motion and mutters the counter jinx.

"There", he says, "all fixed. So Lily, we better head to the Prefect meeting."

"Yeah I'll be right there." Remus leaves with a nod and an almost imperceptible wink towards Mia, almost unnoticeable. I realize she has turned a light shade of pink. The lady with the sweets cart comes by and Sirius proceeds to buy more than he can hold.

"So Lily, how was your summer?", Potter asks trying to put on a smoldering look. "Fine." "Well, maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together next weekend?"

And here we go again, I don't remember the last conversation I had with Potter, no matter how short or long it was, during which he didn't ask me out.

"Yeah sure. Right after I catch the Snitch in the next Quidditch match." He knows I would never even be caught dead on a broom. The arrogance on his face seeps away and his face falls. "Why won't you go out with me?" "The reasons are simple, because I am not insane and I have way too much self-respect. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." I leave the compartment before he can say anything more.

…

The train comes to a smooth stop at Hogmeade Station and we hear Hagrid, the school's Gamekeeper and friend to us, call out for first years to gather round; they'll be taking the boats up to the school rather than the carriages we take. I smile and wave at him through the throng of people and see him returning my smile. Daniela is first to make it to a carriage, closely followed by Mia, Alice and myself. Oh no! must they always show up everywhere we go? The Marauders, minus Peter appear at our carriage; Peter is probably still frightened of Daniela. But who seems to be with them is Frank Longbottom. Potter, clearly acting as head of the group asks: "Mind if we join you lovely ladies?" Before I even have time to protest Alice speaks up: "Sure, we have space." Frank climbs into the carriage and takes the empty seat next to Ali, much to her delight. The seat next to me was quickly occupied by Remus, much to my reliefand the other two, Potter and Black, take the remaining seats farthest from me. We stat chatting about our summer break and before we know it, we arrive at the castle, our school. This is home.

…..

The Sorting Hat has finished its song in which it warned us of dark and difficult times ahead and that we should think long and hard about who we should be trusting. Professor McGonnogal, teacher for transfiguration and deputy headmistress, has just read out the name of the first student to be sorted and only moments later we at the Gryffindor table erupt into applause, the most noise of course coming from the Marauders. We have our first new student.

…..

Once we are all stuffed with the delicious food from the Welcome Back Feast, Remus and I, as Gryffindor Prefects, lead the new first year Gryffindors to their dormitories. A few seem nervous and I hope the Marauders won't have some sort of prank planned for when we arrive at Gryffindor Tower. How very wrong I was.


End file.
